The present invention relates to tires, and more particularly, motorcycle tires.
Bias-belted tires have been used for years on automobiles and other four-wheeled vehicles. Such tires have been known to offer numerous advantages such as improved traction and tread life over the bias-ply automobile tire without belts.
Tires of the bias-ply type without belts have been used on motorcycles for years. The requirements for a motorcycle tire vary significantly from those for an automobile tire in that a motorcycle is a two-wheeled vehicle which, therefore, requires a greater amount of lateral stability. Bias-belted tires have previously not provided sufficient stability for use as motorcycle tires.
It is an object of this invention to provide a bias-belted tire which has sufficient stability for use as a motorcycle tire.
It is another object of this invention to provide a flex zone in each sidewall of a motorcycle tire so that stability may be maintained in the bead area while good ground contact for handling performance is provided. Other objects will be made apparent hereinafter.
To acquaint persons skilled in the arts most closely related to the present invention, certain preferred embodiments thereof illustrating a best mode not contemplated for putting the invention into practice are described herein by and with reference to the annexed drawings forming a part of the specification. The embodiments shown and described herein are illustrative and as will become apparent to those skilled in these arts can be modified in numerous ways within the spirit and scope of the invention defined in the claims hereof.